darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Slayer Dungeon (miniquest)
Miniquest Details Walkthrough ''Warning: The dungeon is full of smoke and players must wear a smoke protection item (like a Facemask, Masked earmuffs or Slayer helmet) or they will periodically suffer damage from the smoke. A Full slayer helmet is most recommended, as it provides protection from the smoke and from the effects of some slayer monsters in the dungeon.'' Getting there * Take the entry from the well in Pollnivneach. * Take the north corridor leading to the Mighty banshees. * Go to either the east or west of the Mighty banshee area which leads to rooms guarded off by a mystic barrier. * Pass the barrier and go down the stairs to enter the dungeon. Boss fights There are four rooms, guarded by shields. The monsters can be attacked in any order. Each boss kill earns 1,000 Slayer experience. See the bosses section below for description of each monster. Each time you kill a boss, you need to climb back up the stairs and enter another portal. It is recommended to turn on your protection prayers and drink your potions before starting the fight. Recommended order and method See below for list of bosses. :1. Mightiest turoth (SW - bottom left barrier): Use Slayer dart and Protect from Melee prayer. If you stand far away from the Mightiest turoth, it will use Ranged-based attacks on you. Ignore the minions. :2. Kurask overlord (NW - top left barrier): Use same strategy as above. If you do choose to use melee, do not forget to bring a leaf-bladed spear or sword. :3. Basilisk boss (SE - bottom right barrier): Use melee and wield the Mirror shield. Take a dose of the Super strength potion and Super attack potion or a Combat potion. Use Protect from Magic prayer. Also watch your stats as they will be drained with each attack. Bring a Restore potion. :4. Monstrous cave crawler (NE - top right barrier): Use melee and Protect from Ranged prayer. It will poison badly but anti-poison potions will be ineffective against it, since your poison immunity will be lessened with each attack (approx 2-3 attacks will negate a super anti-poison potion). Eat food when necessary. An Anti-Poison Totem will NOT work against this poison, however the Poison purge aura does work. Bosses : Rewards * 4,000 Slayer experience (1,000 experience after every boss kill, with four boss monsters to kill) * If you kill a boss during their respective assignment, it counts as a kill before the death animation and you receive more experience than the standard version. (Commonly believed to be the contrary) * Ability to enter four rooms, each room filled a certain creature: **Cave crawlers **Basilisks **Turoths **Kurasks *Having killed all four bosses is a requirement needed to get a trimmed Completionist cape. Equipment The only required equipment is the Full slayer helmet / Slayer helmet / Masked earmuffs / Facemask, but it helps to have these: Armour * Headslot: Full slayer helmet, Slayer helmet, Masked earmuffs, Facemask (one is required) * Cape: Ardougne cloak 3, God cape, Fire cape, Ava's accumulator * Neckwear: Amulet of fury, Amulet of glory, Amulet of power, Amulet of ranging (if ranging) * Weapon: Staff of light (if maging), Slayer staff (if maging), Dragon scimitar, Rune crossbow (if ranging) * Shield: Mirror shield * Body: Splitbark body, Infinity top, Ahrim's robetop, Mystic robe top, Karil's top (if ranging) * Legs: Splitbark legs, Infinity bottoms, Ahrim's robeskirt, Mystic robe bottom, Karil's skirt (if ranging) * Gloves: Gloves (barrows), Mystic gloves, Mercenary's gloves (if ranging) * Boots: Splitbark boots, Rock climbing boots, Mystic boots * Ring: Fremennik rings (of your attack style), Beacon ring or Ring of life Items * One-click teleport might be useful in case prayer runs out (teletabs, ectophial, etc.) * Super strength potion, Super defence potion, and Super attack potion are useful * Two Prayer potions * About 100 Death runes and 300 Air Runes, but recommended you take more * A few lobsters, monkfish or higher (will not be needed if you use prayer, but take for precaution) * It is also recommended to bring a familiar. See also * Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon - The actual dungeon * Smoking Kills - The quest that unlocks the miniquest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests